1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to live bait and fish storing containers and more specifically it relates to a fish catch chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous live bait and fish storing containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to maintain live bait along with fish that are caught on fishing expeditions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,786 to Dunham; 4,297,804 to Weld; 5,050,335 to Hisey and 5,305,544 to Testa, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.